


Up on the Roof

by Hermiola



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:57:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermiola/pseuds/Hermiola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Costoletta, rossa?”<br/>Si ritrovò un pezzo di carne fumante cotta alla perfezione sotto al naso.<br/>“Ahm, no... grazie. Sono a pos-”<br/>“Non puoi venire qua sopra e rifiutare una costoletta,” obiettò l'uomo, le guance paffute e ispide di barba, un cappellino calato sulla fronte madida di sudore.<br/>“Dovresti ascoltarlo.” Clint le era appena comparso di fianco, le mani ficcate in tasca e un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.<br/>“Dillo alla tua ragazza, Hawkguy, non puoi venire al barbecue del Ringraziamento di Grills senza assaggiare le sue costolette.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up on the Roof

**Author's Note:**

> Temo sia iniziata l'era del fluff ù_ù  
> L'atmosfera e i personaggi di questa storia sono presi di peso dal fumetto dedicato ad Hawkeye di Matt Fraction, la situazione anche, ma non ho tenuto di conto di quello che vi succede e un paio di cosette me lo sono inventate di sana pianta. E' in sostanza da considerarsi un mix tra l'MCU e Hawkeye. Un grazie alla socia-beta Eli perché mi ha fornito tuuuutte le info a riguardo come la massima esperta Bartoniana che è :P e mi ha anche dato una mano a trovare il titolo! Quindi grazie :*  
> Anyway, buona lettura :D
> 
> Disclaimer: nessuno dei personaggi mi appartiene, ma sono proprietà Disney & Marvel. Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro.

_20:27_

 

“Mamma, c'è una signora!” Esclamò il ragazzino prima di rivolgerlesi direttamente, ma senza guardarla. “Sei un'amica del signor Clint?”

Le era bastato affacciarsi dalla finestra del soggiorno per trovarsi davanti quell'inusuale quadretto: due bambini seduti sul divano, l'attenzione troppo ostinatamente catalizzata dal televisore per poter degnare di uno sguardo l'intrusa sulla scala anti-incendio.

Mentre il suo cervello si affannava a trovare un senso a quella situazione, una donna fece capolino dalla cucina, un'aureola di capelli neri a circondarle il viso dapprima preoccupato, poi amichevole. Non smise di rimestare nella ciotola di plastica che teneva sottobraccio, un'aria di vago imbarazzo ad illuminarle improvvisamente l'espressione.

“Cinque casseruole di pasticcio di patate e neanche un dolce, ci crede?” Le chiese, come se l'informazione dovesse suggerirle qualcosa, “ma forse riesco a rimediare.” Accennò ad un sorriso prima di alzare gli occhi al soffitto, come ricordando improvvisamente qualcosa di essenziale: “Clint è sul tetto insieme agli altri.”

Inebetita dalla sorpresa, Natasha riuscì ad annuire, a scoccare un goffo cenno di saluto alla famiglia che aveva preso in ostaggio il salotto di Clint, e a richiudere la finestra.

Voci e risate sommesse la raggiungevano, ovattate, dal tetto sopra di lei: _una festa_ , suppose. Restò immobile, in ascolto.

Non era per niente sicura di aver voglia di infilarsi in una qualche celebrazione a cui non era stata invitata, né di ritrovarsi obbligata ad interagire con persone che non conosceva. Si voltò verso la distesa di luci e insegne che era Brooklyn a quell'ora della sera ormai imminente.

Si sarebbe decisa ad andarsene e rimandare se non si fosse accorta degli occhioni scuri del bambino più piccolo che la fissavano oltre il vetro. La osservò per un lunghissimo attimo, sfacciato come solo un ragazzino può essere; infine accennò al tetto con un dito: bastò quello stupido gesto per farla sentire irrazionalmente sotto pressione, colta con le mani nel sacco.

Annuì con l'aria di chi sta per scendere in campo per una missione più problematica del solito.

Imboccò la scala anti-incendio e sperò che qualsiasi cosa fosse successa, sarebbe stata rapida e più o meno indolore.

 

 

_21:04_

 

“Hai l'aria un po' smarrita, bambina. Sicura di sentirti bene?”

Natasha fu costretta ad allentare la presa sulla bottiglia di birra che stava stritolando tra le dita, le nocche quasi doloranti per lo sforzo.

Una signora sulla settantina, un minuscolo cane invecchiato tanto quanto lei accucciato in grembo, aveva spinto la sua sedia a rotelle fino all'angolo del tetto in cui si era praticamente nascosta a covare la prospettiva di un'imminente, discreta fuga. Fece appello a tutto il suo autocontrollo per rivolgerle un sorriso cortese e annuire.

“Sto bene.”

“C'è qualcosa che non va con Clint?”

La donna si angolò leggermente, quel tanto che le bastò per affiancarla e condividere la sua stessa prospettiva. A qualche metro di distanza, perso tra il patchwork di tavoli e tavolini allestiti per la cena e la griglia che ancora sfrigolava snodando succulenti fumi nel cielo scuro, Clint era impegnato in un gioco non meglio identificato che prevedeva l'uso di bottiglie vuote e monetine.

“Niente, no,” si affrettò a puntualizzare, un principio di panico in fondo allo stomaco. Per qualche assurdo motivo, le sue abilità di simulazione e dissimulazione erano preoccupantemente arrugginite quella sera. Sapeva che non sarebbe riuscita a convincere la sconosciuta senza un po' di impegno. “Fa solo... freddo.”

“Siamo quasi a dicembre, bambina,” la donna le sorrise e il cane sollevò il muso per scoccarle un'occhiata scettica. Neanche la bestiola doveva averla presa sul serio. “Convincerlo a partecipare è ancora difficile come la prima volta,” constatò in tono pacato, vagamente gracchiante, come riprendendo un discorso mai iniziato. “Ma quando è qui, è sempre quello che si adopra di più per rendere la rimpatriata un successo.”

“Lo fate spesso?” Non poté trattenersi dal chiedere.

“Solo per le occasioni speciali. Il 4 luglio, Natale, il Ringraziamento...,” sgranò leggermente gli occhi, “una volta abbiamo tentato di organizzargli una festa di compleanno. La si potrebbe considerare riuscita se non avessimo mancato la data di almeno tre mesi.” Si mise a ridere, strappandole un sorriso più sincero di quanto avesse preventivato.

Clint si era appena voltato verso di loro, un cenno del capo per invitarla ad avvicinarsi e, forse, prendere parte al gioco con le bottiglie e i centesimi.

Natasha declinò con un impacciato cenno della mano.

 

 

_21:32_

 

“Costoletta, rossa?”

Si ritrovò un pezzo di carne fumante cotta alla perfezione sotto al naso.

“Ahm, no... grazie. Sono a pos-”

“Non puoi venire qua sopra e rifiutare una costoletta,” obiettò l'uomo, le guance paffute e ispide di barba, un cappellino calato sulla fronte madida di sudore.

“Dovresti ascoltarlo.” Clint le era appena comparso di fianco, le mani ficcate in tasca e un sorriso ad increspargli le labbra.

“Dillo alla tua ragazza, Hawkguy, non puoi venire al barbecue del Ringraziamento di Grills senza assaggiare le sue costolette.”

“Non si chiama veramente Grills,” la rassicurò l'arciere prima di tornare a rivolgersi al vicino. “E Natasha non è la mia ragazza.”

L'uomo si abbassò gli occhiali sul naso umido di sudore e la squadrò per bene per un interminabile secondo. Infine tossicchiò e si rimise dritto, un'espressione poco convinta dietro le lenti appannate.

“Un vero peccato,” decretò.

“Sta' zitto, Gil,” lo rimbrottò l'altro, con una familiarità che la colse impreparata.

Non aveva idea del perché o del come, ma realizzò con improvvisa e assoluta certezza che Clint teneva a tutta quella gente, e che tutta quella gente teneva a lui. Lavoravano insieme da almeno tre anni, amici da poco meno, dediti ad un passatempo piuttosto specifico solo da un paio di mesi a quella parte, ma Natasha si riscoprì comunque a guardarlo sotto una luce diversa. Nuova.

Clint doveva averle letto la consapevolezza su tutto il viso, perché si affrettò a distogliere un'occhiata imbarazzata e a passarsi una mano sulla nuca come faceva quand'era in preda all'indecisione.

“Dammi retta, Nat, prendi la costoletta,” trovò comunque il modo di suggerirle prima che qualcuno non lo richiamasse all'angolo opposto del tetto.

Si affrettò a rivolgerle un sorriso, a sfiorarle la schiena mentre le passava di fianco per superarla. Natasha lo seguì con lo sguardo, guardandolo avvicinarsi all'uomo di colore che aveva attirato la sua attenzione e poi ridere per una qualche battuta.

“Allora?” Gil la riportò coi piedi per terra. “Costoletta?”

 

 

_22:16_

 

“Ti ho vista nell'atrio un paio di volte.”

La voce la costrinse a lasciar perdere il tavolo delle bibite per concentrarsi su chi le aveva rivolto la parola: una ragazza giovane, i capelli corti tinti di un rosa che doveva aver visto giorni migliori, piercing sparsi su tutto il viso.

Non ebbe il tempo di risponderle che si vide tendere una mano.

“Mi chiamo Aimee,” si presentò, neanche una traccia d'imbarazzo a condire un approccio tanto diretto.

“Natasha,” ricambiò la stretta e le rivolse un rapido sorriso.

“Cercavi qualcosa in particolare?” Le chiese, passando in rassegna l'assortimento di bibite a disposizione.

“Qualcosa di forte, credo.”

“Oh, è una di quelle sere?” Aimee la stava guardando con un'espressione complice che non poté far altro che cadere nel vuoto.

“Non so di ch-”

“Le sere da alcool. Credi che non ti abbia vista aggirarti per il tetto con l'aria di un'anima in pena?”

Fu sul punto di ribattere, ma si accorse di non avere proprio niente da dire.

“Non fa niente,” la rassicurò la ragazza, recuperando una bottiglia di pessimo vino rosso. “In effetti mi sembrava strano che Clint ti avesse invitata. Non porta mai nessuno, neppure a Natale.”

“Mi ero scordata del Ringraziamento,” ammise, facendosi riempire il bicchiere dopo aver accettato la sua tacita offerta.

“Fate un lavoro che vi obbliga a dimenticarvi delle feste?” Ci mise un secondo di troppo per accorgersi che Aimee la stava prendendo bonariamente in giro. “Non te la prendere, Natasha,” le suggerì, versandosi un po' di vino prima di rimettere la bottiglia a posto. Una smorfia disgustata le si dipinse sul volto non appena ne ebbe preso un sorso. “Non mi ascolta nessuno quando dico che non dovremmo dare a Red Jesus il compito di portare il vino,” commentò esasperata.

“Red Jesus?”

“Laggiù.” Aimee le indico un ometto di media statura, barba e capelli lunghi di un rosso non molto acceso. “Visto? Siccome somiglia a Gesù tutti credono che si intenda di vino. Per la storia dell'acqua e del... bè, sai com'è la storia, no?”

“Più o meno.”

“Ecco,” decretò in tono definitivo, rimanendo in silenzio per una manciata di secondi. “Sei la sua ragazza o qualcosa del genere?”

“Di Red Jesus? L'ho appena conosciuto,” replicò serissima.

Aimee ricambiò il suo sguardo criptico con uno valutativo per una quantità indefinita di tempo... e poi scoppiò a ridere.

“Okay, okay, Natasha... cominciavo a temere che non avessi un senso dell'umorismo, ma evidentemente mi sbagliavo,” mise le mani avanti, rinunciando a finire il vino. “Intendevo di Clint.”

“Se te lo dicessi, poi mi toccherebbe ucciderti,” si decise a risponderle, un'aria divertita ad accenderle lo sguardo.

“Wow. Chissà come... me lo immaginavo,” commentò. “Non che siano affari miei,” si affrettò ad aggiungere, “è che Clint ha sempre l'aria di uno che ha bisogno di divertirsi, lo sai, no?”

Natasha non poté impedirsi di cercarlo tra tutti quei corpi rinchiusi in piumini imbottiti, cappotti e giacconi che affollavano il tetto. Lo trovò seduto accanto alla signora sulla sedia a rotelle, impegnato ad arruffare il pelo del cane che non sembrava affatto intenzionato ad abbandonare il grembo della sua padrona.

“Ce l'ha,” ammise, mentre i due figli di Simone sfrecciavano loro davanti in una folle corsa a perdifiato.

“Per quello speravo che, bè...,” si strinse nelle spalle, come a liquidare l'argomento. “Ci penserei personalmente se non giocassi per l'altra squadra.” Si mise a mordicchiare il bordo del bicchiere di plastica, squadrandola da capo a piedi, sovrappensiero. “Sei libera domani sera?”

 

 

_23:48_

 

Simone e i suoi bambini furono i primi ad andarsene, dopodiché era stata solo una lenta processione di saluti, auguri, abbracci e _buonanotte_. Clint non se n'era sottratto, tanto che dopo i primi due o tre, anche l'aria di vago fastidio e imbarazzo sembrava essersene andata del tutto. C'era familiarità nel suo modo di fare; affetto, forse.

Anche se lavorava per lo SHIELD, adesso, Natasha non si era mai illusa di poter condurre una vita _normale_. Sapeva che il suo impiego avrebbe messo in pericolo chiunque le fosse stato accanto, che al gioco delle coperture e delle identità potevano prendere parte solo partecipanti consapevoli e in grado di badare a se stessi. O forse era solo una scusa più convincente delle altre per non provare nemmeno a costruirsi una rete di conoscenze e amicizie che non avessero niente a che vedere con l'organizzazione, le spie, le missioni.

L'aveva sempre visto come un tipo solitario; uno che aveva un'onnipresente oscurità in fondo allo sguardo, ma che non se ne lasciava mai sopraffare. Non si faceva illusioni, però: le cicatrici di Clint minacciavano di riaprirsi ogni giorno tanto quanto le sue. Eppure l'orrore sembrava averlo inoculato contro il peggio, più che segnato irreparabilmente; aveva avuto un assaggio dell'altra faccia della luna e aveva deciso di fare di tutto pur di restarne il più lontano possibile.

Natasha, invece, si sentiva come chi su quella metà oscura ha respirato e vissuto per gran parte della sua vita, prima di vedersi catapultata dall'altra parte, là dove ancora annaspava nel disperato tentativo di imparare usi, costumi, linguaggi di una terra estranea. Clint sarebbe potuto appartenere ad entrambi i mondi, Natasha se ne rendeva conto: sarebbe bastata una spinta per farlo sparire nell'oscurità; un equilibrista che ha fatto di un'impossibile, precaria stabilità la sua ragione di vita.

C'era solo la luce riflessa di cui vivevano entrambi, ad accomunarli. Avevano stretto un tacito patto: lei l'avrebbe aiutato a camminare su quella linea finché fosse stato necessario, lui le avrebbe impedito di rifugiarsi oltre quel medesimo confine, nella terra di nessuno che la richiamava ancora con la sua voce di sirena e la promessa di un mondo terribile e familiare.

“Scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.” Clint si era appoggiato con le braccia al parapetto su cui era seduta, rivolgendole un'occhiata stanca, desolata e soddisfatta insieme.

“Non fa niente. Non ti avevo detto che sarei passata,” lo rassicurò, la curiosità negli occhi.

“Mi sono dimenticato del Ringraziamento,” ammise, mentre faceva vagare lo sguardo sulle luci della città tutt'intorno.

“Anch'io.”

“E' successo tutto all'improvviso, non mi hanno dato il tempo di tirarmi indietro. Se avessi saputo ch-”

“Non ti devi scusare, Clint.”

“Lo so. Volevo solo...,” si strinse nelle spalle e sbuffò una risata. “Non lo so. Non volevo gettarti in pasto a tutta quella gente.”

“Non sono poi _così_ male,” gli concesse, le spalle rivolte al panorama, ma l'attenzione tutta incentrata su di lui. “Ci ho quasi rimediato un appuntamento.”

“Chi? Aimee?” Domandò con aria accigliata.

Annuì e avrebbe voluto aggiungere altro, ma – improvvisamente – le parole le apparvero superflue... inutili.

Le era piaciuto vederlo calato in un'atmosfera diversa, tanto normale e ordinaria da far male: perché se ne sentiva tagliata fuori; perché Clint era tutto ciò che avrebbe voluto – e potuto, forse – essere, la scommessa su cui aveva puntato tutto quel poco che le era rimasto, il giorno in cui gli aveva permesso di strapparla alle ombre che erano state la sua unica famiglia.

“A che pensi?” Le chiese, destandola dalle sue riflessioni.

“Che le costolette non erano niente male,” mentì.

“Bugiarda.”

Natasha scese dal parapetto, affiancandolo spalla contro spalla davanti allo spettacolo luminoso offerto da Brooklyn.

“Dovrei andare, si è fatto tardi,” decretò, senza tuttavia prendere l'iniziativa e congedarsi davvero.

“Perché sei venuta?” Le chiese pacatamente, il tono tranquillo e un vago interesse ad accendergli lo sguardo.

“Mi stavo annoiando e avevo voglia di vederti...,” si lasciò sfuggire, “... nudo.” _Meglio_.

Clint si coprì il viso con entrambe le mani e scoppiò a ridere.

“Che c'è? Ti ho messo in imbarazzo?” Indagò, sentendosi pericolosamente sul punto di far cadere la maschera di distaccato divertimento che stava sfoggiando.

“Certo che mi hai messo in imbarazzo,” ribatté, la voce carica di finta indignazione.

“Credevo ti facesse piacere.”

“Sai cosa mi farebbe piacere?”

“So esattamente cosa ti farebbe piacere,” puntualizzò con un'occhiata esplicita.

“Bè, oltre a tutte le cose che stai pensando.”

“Ci sono un sacco di cose che non abbiamo ancora provato, Barton.”

“Non mi distrarre!”

“Va bene, va bene... cos'è che ti farebbe piacere?”

“Che restassi,” dichiarò solennemente per poi ripensarci, “per vedermi nudo, s'intende.”

Si voltò verso di lui, i visi vicini e il calore del suo respiro a stuzzicarle una guancia arrossata dal freddo.

“Andiamo, Romanoff,” insisté, “non vuoi mica che ti lasci attraversare la città a quest'ora della notte?”

“Ah, è così che stanno le cose?”

“Ovvio. E' pieno di poveri criminali che stanno cercando di rimediare un po' di tacchino ripieno e che preferirebbero non essere presi a botte la sera del Ringraziamento,” argomentò con aria serissima. “Sto solo cercando di dar loro un motivo per essermi grati.”

“Onorevole da parte tua.”

“Lo so,” si affrettò a confermare prima di placarsi e rivolgerle un sorriso gentile. “Dai, resta. E' tardi.”

Natasha si limitò a ricambiare il suo sguardo, una fastidiosa sensazione di calore a stringerle lo stomaco.

 

 

_1:03_

 

“Sei sicuro di sapere come si gioca?”

“Quanto può essere difficile? Sulla scatola c'è scritto 3-6 anni.”

“Sulla scatola c'è anche disegnato un maiale.”

“Non è un maiale qualunque, Natasha, si chiama Peppa Pig.”

“Questo non migliora affatto le cose.”

Clint le scoccò un'occhiataccia al di là del tabellone che avevano dispiegato sul pavimento del salotto. Le pedine segnaposto giacevano abbandonate nel coperchio della confezione, rovesciato e usato a mo' di scatola.

“Se non la smetti mi riprendo i boxer... e la maglietta.”

“Se vuoi che giochi a Peppa Pig nuda non hai che da dirlo.”

“Nat... non dire più 'Peppa Pig' e 'nuda' nella stessa frase, ti prego,” la supplicò.

Non ricordava esattamente il modo in cui erano passati dal fare sesso sul divano, a decidere di passare il tempo col gioco che i figli di Simone avevano dimenticato nell'appartamento di Clint solo qualche ora prima. Stavolta era stato diverso, meno caotico e disperato, più lento e complice; tanto che avevano entrambi preferito tenersi occupati con altro piuttosto che rischiare di dire o fare cose di cui si sarebbero sicuramente pentiti. Fatto stava che il pensiero di andarsene non le era più passato per la testa

“Nuda... Peppa Pig,” pronunciò casualmente.

“Ti ho detto di smetterla.”

“Cos'è che ti disturba nel pensiero di Peppa Pig nuda?”

“Nat, che schifo! Peppa Pig è solo una bambina!”

“Pensavo fosse un maiale. Da quando sei un esperto?”

“Non sono un esperto, dico solo ch-”

“Ti va di rifare sesso?” Tagliò corto.

“Solo se poi posso usare la pedina dell'elefante.”

“Affare fatto.”

 

 

_2:26_

 

Recuperò una manciata di cereali direttamente dalla scatola, lo sguardo fisso su un programma di cucina qualunque dove una donna vestita di rosso insegnava ad un tacchino gigante come preparare la perfetta cena del Ringraziamento: il sottotesto macabro e _cannibaleggiante_ di quella scenetta non le sfuggiva.

“Secondo te perché sono tutti fissati col tacchino?” Gli chiese.

Clint buttò giù l'ennesimo boccone, nudo e seduto per terra – sulla coperta che avevano buttato giù dal letto senza neanche accorgersene – il capo appoggiato al materasso.

“Per ricordarci di come i padri pellegrini l'hanno messo nel culo ai pellerossa, ogni anno riempiamo di ogni ben di dio il canale rettale di un uccello obeso comprato al supermercato,” si prodigò a spiegarle, piegando il capo per poterla guardare.

Distesa a pancia all'ingiù sul letto, Natasha inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Questa è la versione non ufficiale,” si giustificò lui.

“Avresti dovuto fare il professore di storia,” non poté fare a meno di suggerirgli, sgranocchiando un cornflake alla volta a mo' di pop corn (non si era sorpresa a scoprire che Clint non aveva nient'altro di commestibile a portata di mano).

“Avrei potuto fare un sacco di cose. La pornostar ad esempio.” Le rivolse un'occhiata che era tutto un programma.

Natasha alzò gli occhi al soffitto con tanta convinzione da rischiare di farseli ribaltare una volta per tutte.

“Va bene, Barton, ti ho già detto che quella cosa che hai fatto prima è stata davver-”

“Ti è piaciuto da morire,” la zittì lui. “Dovremmo rifarlo.”

“Voglio vedere come cucinano il prosciutto.”

“Vuoi rinunciare al piacere più intenso della tua vita per un dannato prosciutto?”

“Non ho mai visto nessuno montarsi la testa tanto velocemente.”

“Lo faccio solo quando so che posso permettermelo,” e poi parve ripensarci, “bè... quasi sempre, comunque.”

“Ti ho detto che voglio vedere il prosciutto,” stabilì, pentendosi di averlo fatto un secondo dopo aver pronunciato le parole. Clint restò ad osservarla per un lunghissimo attimo prima di scoppiare a ridere. “Smettila, Barton, non c'è niente da ridere! Lo sai cosa intendevo!”

Lo colpì con la scatola dei cereali una, due, tre volte, finché i cornflakes non esplosero per tutta la camera da letto.

“Guarda che hai fatto!”

“Non sono stata io! Sei stato tu ch-”

Non ebbe il tempo di completare la frase (o di imparare a cucinare il prosciutto, se per quello) che Clint le fu addosso, facendo scricchiolare i cereali sparsi come confetti sul materasso.

Non le dispiacque più di tanto.

 

 

_5:03_

 

Un ronzio fastidioso la costrinse a riaprire gli occhi appesantiti dal sonno. La sveglia sul comodino segnava le cinque del mattino e Clint incombeva su di lei.

“Che stai facendo?” Gli chiese in un soffio, intontita dalla stanchezza e dalla misera ora di riposo che erano riusciti a concedersi.

“Volevo toglierti l'arma da sotto al cuscino,” mormorò in risposta, immerso com'era nella semi-oscurità ingrigita dell'alba imminente. “Ma non c'è niente.”

Natasha si tirò su, puntellandosi instabilmente su un braccio, i capelli spettinati e un cornflake appiccicato ad una guancia.

“Avrei dovuto... ?” Domandò con indolenza, prima di ributtarsi giù. “Tenterai di uccidermi?”

“Non stanotte.” Riuscì quasi a sentire il sorriso e la muta sorpresa nelle sue parole.

“Allora vieni a dormire,” mormorò, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte, per la prima volta tutt'altro che interessata a tenersi pronta ad un improbabile attacco da parte di terzi nel bel mezzo della notte (o quasi). Non era stata una scelta consapevole – non nascondere il coltello che portava sempre con sé sotto al cuscino – le era semplicemente passato di mente. E adesso giaceva abbandonato, da qualche parte sul pavimento del salotto insieme ai suoi vestiti e al tabellone di Peppa Pig.

“Adesso arrivo,” la rassicurò a mezza voce.

Il sonno aveva già ripreso a confonderle i sensi, ma non abbastanza da impedirle di registrare il tocco delle sue dita sulla guancia, e poi la leggera pressione della sue labbra sulla spalla nuda.

“Ti ammazzo, Barton,” biascicò con strascicata indignazione, senza neanche riaprire gli occhi. “D-Domani... però.”

Il _ti piacerebbe_ di Clint si perse tra le nebbie dell'incoscienza.

 

*

 

_Tre giorni dopo_

 

“Barton, Romanoff...”

“Phil.”

“Agente Coulson.”

Natasha finì di controllare il proprio equipaggiamento prima di decidersi a richiudere il piccolo bagaglio preparato per la missione.

“Fatto qualcosa di speciale per il Ringraziamento?” Chiese Coulson mentre spulciava alcuni documenti.

“Niente.”

Il quinjet li aspettava in fondo alla pista.

“Natasha ha imparato a cucinare il prosciutto,” intervenne Clint, beccandosi un'occhiataccia che avrebbe in seguito definito _epica_.

“Il prosciutto...,” ripeté l'agente supervisore, come per assicurarsi di aver capito bene.

“Avrei imparato, se Barton non mi avesse distratta,” puntualizzò, ostentando una totale (e falsissima) indifferenza.

“Voglio saperne di più?” Coulson aveva lasciato perdere il fascicolo e li osservava con aria pacatamente incuriosita.

“No,” ribadì Natasha.

“Dipende,” obiettò Clint.

Phil abbozzò un sorriso, osservandoli per un istante soltanto prima di lasciar perdere.

“Spero abbiate trovato qualcosa per cui essere grati.”

“Assolutamente,” l'arciere.

“Parla per te,” lei.

Natasha ignorò sia il divertimento di Coulson, sia la comica indignazione di Clint e si avviò in direzione del quinjet ormai pronto al decollo.

Un paio di cose per cui essere grata le aveva, ma il sorriso che premeva per incresparle le labbra... quello, decise di tenerlo per sé.


End file.
